Captain wa Maid-sama!
by nanodayo-san
Summary: Chapter 2. Tunjukkan padaku hidup yang berbeda! Akashi Seijuurou diusir dari rumahnya, ayahnya kabur dan tidak punya banyak uang yang tersisa. Disaat seperti itu, seseorang menawarkan tempat tinggal padanya, tetapi Akashi harus menerima konsekuensi yang kurang ajar. *badsummary*
1. Chapter 1

**Captain wa Maid-sama!**

Captain is a Maid!

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. **

**Terinsprirasi dari **_**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**]**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Warning : slight shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU, bad fic, CrossdressAkashi, humor yang garing, bahasa yang aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tunjukkan padaku hidup yang berbeda!_

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus tepi jendela yang tidak tertutupi tirai, menerpa wajah seorang pria bersurai merah dan membuatnya sedikit silau sampai akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Perlahan, kelopak matanya bergetar sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna dan menampakkan dua pasang mata yang tak serupa.

Tidak, itu bukan _contact lens. _Itu asli.

Pria pemilik bola mata beriris heterokrom itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou, seorang anak tunggal keluarga Akashi, keluarga kaya raya yang bermartabat dan terpandang. Namun, meski hidup mulia, ia tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat bahagia. Ayahnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki jarang berada di rumah. Bahkan, sudah tiga kali lebaran ini ia tidak pulang.

Bukan, ayahnya bukan bang Toyib.

Akashi banging dan duduk sebentar di atas kasurnya, dan tepat ketika itu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Suara seorang wanita terdengar setelahnya. "Akashi-sama, sudah waktunya anda bangun."

"Hai." Jawab Akashi singkat. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya, sementara Akashi keluar wanita yang memanggilnya tadi —seorang _maid _masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk merapikan ruangan tersebut.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, seorang pria berhenti di depannya seraya membungkuk. "Akashi-sama, sarapan sudah disiapkan."

Akashi terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia memperhatika keadaannya yang masih mengenakan piyama. "Aku ingin mandi dulu, dengan air hangat." Pintanya.

Pria di depannya kemudian mengangkat sebuah balok hitam semacam _handie talkie,_ berbicara dengan seseorang dan memintanya untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk tuan mudanya tersebut.

"Apakah anda butuh bantuan lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa mandi dan memakai seragam sendiri." Kata Akashi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di depan pintu kamar mandi, beberapa orang _maid _yang telah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya berjajar dengan tertib. Mereka membungkuk dengan kompak begitu Akashi melewatinya. Mereka bubar tepat setelah Akashi memasuki kamar mandi.

Usai menanggalkan pakaiannya, ia masuk ke dalam _bathtub, _merendam tubuhnya sampai sebatas hidung lalu meniupkan napasnya hingga timbul gelembung-gelembung disertai suara aneh "blubukblubuk" **(Nanodayo : ini teh seriusan Akashi bukan sih? / Akashi : gue cuma ngikutin script woi! Lu kira gua suka diginiin?)**

* * *

Akashi sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Saat ini, pria tersebut tengah duduk manis di atas kursi makan sambil menikmati sarapannya. Sendirian. Ya, seperti biasa ia selalu sendirian. Tapi, Akashi tidak pernah mengaggap berat hal itu, bosan memang. Tapi, sejak kecil ia selalu berdiri sendiri. jadi ia sudah terbiasa.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, dengan diantar supir pribadinya ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya, SMP Teikou.

"Hari ini ada latihan basket, jadi jemput setelah kuhubungi." Perintahnya pada sang supir.

"Baik."

Mobil mewah milik Akashi melaju meninggalkan kawasan mansion megah Akashi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Akashi hanya diam. Ia tidak akan berkata apa-apa kecuali sang supir mengajukan pertanyaan padaya. Dari kaca mobilnya, ia bisa melihat berbagai pemandangan, termasuk anak kecil yang tengah bergelayut riang di lengan seorang wanita yang kelihatannya ibu dari anak tersebut.

Selama hidupnya, tak pernah sedikitpun ia terpikir akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu, karena tidak ada seorang ibu di sisinya. Kalau keadaan berubah, mungkinkah ia akan melakukan hal yang sama?

"Akashi-sama, anda sudah sampai." Ujar sang supir.

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya, supirnya telah membukakan pintu untuknya dan membiarkannya keluar. Setelah itu, mobil tersebut kembali melaju.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun."

Suara datar itu! Sungguh, suara itu tak pernah bosan membuatnya terkejut. Suara yang datang dari makhluk biru muda yang hampir sama "tinggi" dengannya entah bagaimana dan kapan sudah berada di sebelahnya, berjalan tanpa ekspresi. Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." Balasnya setelah berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia berusaha berjalan sedikit mendahului Kuroko.

"Kudengar kau menduduki peringkat satu lagi, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mencoba memulai topik.

"Souka." Jawab Akashi singkat tanpa minat.

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak juga."

"Aku akan berteriak kalau jadi dirimu."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kuroko yang ikut berhenti. Sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit keheranan.

Akashi memperhatikan wajah kuudere Kuroko. Orang seperi dia memangnya bisa teriak? Waktu menang pertandingan saja dia cuma mengepalkan tangan sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat seperti orang sakit perut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Akashi kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Kemudian, dari kejauhan seonggok makhluk berwarna kuning -ngambang- melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari, Kise Ryouta. **(Kise : Hidoi-ssu!) **Disampingnya seorang titan ungu dengan serius melahap Qtela sambil berjalan santai.

"Ohayou, Akashi-cchi, Kuroko-cchi!" sapa Kise.

"Ohayou." Sambung titan ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ohayou." Akashi menjawabnya dengan berwibawa.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

Kemudian pelangi itu berjalan bersama-sama.

"Akashi-cchi, kau hebat sekali bisa mempertahankan peringkat satu. Lain kali tolong ajari aku dan Murasaki-cchi supaya bisa setidaknya mendekati peringkatmu. Ya, kan Murasaki-cchi?"

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Kise intens dengan sorot yang datar. "Kau siapa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu lupa padaku-ssu!" Kise mulai cengeng lagi.

"Jangan mengandalkan orang lain nanodayo!" Ucap seorang pria berlumut yang entah kapan dan bagaimana telah bergabung bersama dengan rombongan tersebut sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang seringkali turun. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah mainan karet berbentu bebek.

"Kau bicara begitu karena kau pintar-ssu." Bantah Kise.

"Kau bodoh karena tidak mau berusaha nanodayo! Dan juga kau selalu sial karena tidak pernah membawa lucky item nanodayo. Aku selalu mengikuti takdir dan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Selain itu, aku selalu membawa lucky item yang disebutkan di Oha Asa, karena itu aku selalu beruntung nanodayo." Kata Midorima panjang lebar.

"Kau berisik!" Sela seorang pria berkulit gelap beraura gelap yang baru datang dan langsung merangkul Kise. "Aku tidak pernah bawa lucky item tapi selalu beruntung." Pria itu Aomine Daiki.

"Saking beruntungnya sampai harus mengikuti remedian istimewa matematika-ssu." Sindir Kise.

"Kau sendiri juga remedial!" Aomine menjadi geram.

"Tapi aku cuma remedial satu kali-ssu. Tidak sampai dua kali seperti Aomine-cchi."

"Berisik kau Kise! Mau remedial berapa kali pun nilainya akan tetap KKM. Jadi sama saja!"

"Tapi kan usahanya lebih banyak-ssu!"

"Kalian berisik!" Akashi akhirnya angkat bicara. Seketika mereka semua bungkam. Dengan suasana hening mereka memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing.

* * *

Latihan berlangsung seperti biasa. Semua anggota sudah pulang kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi. Kuroko masih mengemasi barang-barangnya kemudian bersiap pulang. Sementara itu, Akashi mencoba menghubungi supir pribadinya di depan gym.

Kuroko berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. "Akashi-kun, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggu supirku."

"Souka, kalau begitu aku akan menemani Akashi-kun sampai dijemput."

Sungguh Kuroko yang berhati mulia. Pipi Akashi memerah dibuatnya, meski tak terlihat karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Ia berdehem sesaat. "Terima kasih."

"Malam ini langitnya cerah." Ujar Kuroko sambil mendongak.

"Hm." Akashi tak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya, tapi katanya kalau ada bintang jatuh kita bisa meminta sesuatu."

Akashi menoleh, menata Kuroko dengan wajah mengernyit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"

"Maaf, tapi kelihatannya Akashi-kun sedang menginginkan sesuatu."

Ia? Akashi Seijuurou? Menginginkan sesuatu dan memohon pada bintang jatuh? Fuzakeruna! Seorang Akashi akan berusaha sendiri mengabulkan keinginannya. Lagipula, ia tidak sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Ia rasa.

"Lihat, Akashi-kun! Bintang jatuh!" Seru Kuroko dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko. Sebuah bintang jatuh. Untuk sesaat Akashi terdiam terpesona. Baru kali ini ia melihat bintang jatuh.

Dan bibirnya tiba-tiba berucap. "Aku akan meminta sesuatu. Aku ingin hidupku yang membosankan berubah."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Ternyata kau mudah percaya hal seperti itu."

Akashi baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Kedua pipinya kembali mulai memerah. Ia mengatakan kalimat tadi secara reflex di luar kendalinya. Sungguh!

"Lebih baik aku menghubungi supirku lagi." Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali mencoba menghubungi supirnya yang tak kunjung datang. Terdengar dengung sebentar sebelum akhirnya telepon diangkat.

"Kalau tidak sampai kemari sampai sepuluh menit kedepan, gajimu akan kupotong 50%."

Suara dari seberang terdengar bergetar. "T…tapi…maaf Akashi-sama, saya bukan supir anda sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. maaf." Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Akashi tercengang. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Selama ini, supirnya tersebut selalu mematuhinya dan tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan kesalahan. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ayahnya dengan mendadak memecatnya? Tapi, jika memang begitu bukankah seharusnya ayahnya mengirimkan supir baru untuk menjemputnya?

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ada yang aneh." Ekspresi wajah Akashi tampak kalut. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan rumahnya.

"Akashi-kun, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Nenek menyuruhku untuk pulang sekarang. Hati-hati, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko kemudian menghilang, berlari meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang dengan taksi beberapa menit setelah Kuroko pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sampai di depan gerbang, namun tidak ada yang menjawab interkomnya.

"Tch, kemana semua orang?" Gerutunya. Akashi mencoba mendorong gerbang dan berhasil terbuka. Ia kembali mengernyit keheranan. Sejak kapan mansion tersebut membiarkan gerbangnya terbuka? Malas berpikir panjang lagi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Tetapi, begitu sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ia dikejutkan oleh dua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang menahan langkahnya.

"Anda Tuan Akashi Seijuurou?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya, benar." Jawab Akashi.

Seorang yang satunya mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dan sebatang pulpen padanya. "Tolong tanda tangan disini."

Akashi menerima dua benda tersebut. Akashi bukan orang bodoh seperti Kise. **(Kise : Kenapa musti aku sih-ssu!) **Jadi sebelum menandatangani sebuah dokumen, ia wajib membacanya. Dan tercenganglah ia begitu membaca isinya.

**"RUMAH DISITA"**

Akashi menatap horror kedua orang di depannya, enggan menyadari hal buruk tersebut bukan mimpi. Kalau benar terjadi, ia harus tinggal dimana?

"Ayah anda sudah mengundurkan diri dari dunia bisnis." Kata salah satunya. "Berikut barang-barang yang tidak akan kami sita." Sebuah koper disuguhkan kepada Akashi.

Akashi membuka koper tersebut dan menemukan kumpulan baju-bajunya yang diletakkan sembarangan di salam koper tersebut.

"Lalu kemana tua bangka itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mengenai itu, saya tidak tahu dan kami tidak menerima pesan apapun dari beliau."

Persetan tua bangka itu! Pengecut itu kabur tanpa salam padanya. Kalau kembali ia tidak akan membiarkannya hidup.

* * *

Akashi yang malang menyeret langkahnya sambil menarik koper miliknya tanpa tujuan. Tiba-tiba saja pertnya mengeluarkan suara aneh. Ia ingat belum sempat makan malam. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar dan menyempatkan diri menengok dompetnya. Uangnya begitu pas-pasan, dan lagi jam segini tidak ada kedai murah yang bisa ia kunjungi. Ia harus menggunakan uangnya dengan bijak atau dia akan mati kelaparan.

Apakah lebih baik ia datang ke salah satu rumah rekannya?

Akashi menggeleng. Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu perihal keluarganya, Kiseki no Sedai sekalipun.

Ketika hampir putus asa, beruntunglah Akashi menemukan sebuah café kecil yang masih terbuka. Ia sempat menengok sebentar, dilihat dari pengunjungnya, sepertinya itu hanya café biasa dan ia yakin akan menyediakan makanan murah. Didorong rasa lapar, akhirnya ia memasuki café tersebut.

"Irrashaimase, gosujin-sama." sambut seorang pelayan berpakaian maid. Tunggu, mereka semua berpakaian maid.

Akashi memilih duduk di dekat jendela sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis lain menghampirinya. "Silakan pesan." Ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah buku menu.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Akashi yang berpakaian agak nyentrik. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti seorang dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja matanya teralih pada sebuah koper besar di dekat kakinya.

"Ano… kelihatannya anda ingin pergi jauh." Katanya berbasa-basi. Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi justru mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Tetapi, tampaknya hal tersebut tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Ah, jangan-jangan anda kabur dari rumah?"

Akashi agak risih dengan maid sok dekat tersebut. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Eh? Benarkah? Benarkah? Mana mungkin!" Tapi Akashi tidak menanggapinya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Akashi. "Bisa kau beritahu dimana tempat murah yang bisa kupakai untuk tinggal?"

Gadis itu menempelkan ujung pulpen berhiaskan kepala kucing di dagunya, ia tampak berpikir. "Ada, tapi kudengar tempatnya berhantu!" Gadis itu memasang ekspresi menakutkan, tapi Akashi hanya menatapnya datar. Gadis itu memperhatikan Akashi baik-baik, meski terlihat agak menyeramkan, tapi rasanya pria ini bukan orang jahat. "Daripada begitu, kenapa tidak menumpang di sini saja?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, aku adalah cucu pemilik café ini. Aku hanya tinggal dengan nenekku. Ruangan atas kami pakai untuk rumah kami. Ya, asalkan kau mau bekerja disini."

Akashi berpikir sebentar. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan gaji?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! kami kekurangan pekerja."

"Baik, aku menerima tawarannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Jadi, kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

"Soal itu kita bicarakan nanti. Hari ini anda adalah pengunjung kami. Bisa saya tulis pesanannya?"

* * *

Ruangan café tersebut sudah sepi. Kelihatannya gadis tadi benar-benar cucu pemilik café tersebut. Usai membalik papan "open" menjadi "closed" gadis itu menghampiri Akashi yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Barang-barang anda sudah saya simpan. Nenek juga sudah menyetujuinya."

"Jadi, kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan. "Mulai besok. Itu seragamnya."

Akashi menatap bingkisan tersebut tanpa curiga. Ia langsung merobek kertas pembungkusnya dan langsung terbelalak begitu melihat isinya. Sebuah kostum maid berwarna hitam.

"Welcome, yandere maid." Serunya riang sambil tertawa.

"Aku harus crossdressing?"

"Yup! Ini adalah maid café." melihat Akashi yang hampir menolak, gadis itu langsung membungkuk di depannya. "Tolong kami!" Ujarnya. "Lihatlahdiluarsudahgelapdansudahmalamtidakakanadatempatyangmasihbukaselaindisiniakumohonbantulahkamiakujanjitidakakanmengatakannyapadasiapapun." Tambah gadis itu cepat tanpa jeda.

Akashi mengesah. Ia meraba dompet di kantungnya yang sudah menipis. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus mengambil tantangan ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**Akashi : "Nanodayo, beraninya kau membuatku crossdressing!"**

**Nanodayo : "Maubagaimanalagikausudahtidakpunyauangitugantinya. Akashi-samamohonkerjasamanyauntuksekaliinisajaaaaaaasetelahchapterterakhirakutidakakanmembuatmucrossdresslagiakujanjiiiiii."**

**Akashi : "*CKRISS*"**

**Nanodayo : terima kasih sudah membaca fic aneh ini. ketidakwajaran yang terjadi mohon dimaklumi huehehehe. Mohon isi kotak yang dibawah yaaaa (angelic smile) saran dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : His New Life is Beginning

**Captain wa Maid-sama!**

Captain is a Maid!

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. **

**Terinspirasi dari **_**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**]**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Warning : slight shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU, bad fic, CrossdressAkashi, humor yang garing, bahasa yang aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_His new world is beginning…_

* * *

#BRUUK

Akashi merasakan hantaman yang begitu menyakitkan di punggungnya. Seketika itu ia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati tubuhnya telah beradu muka dengan lantai yang dingin, tanpa karpet bulu seperti ruangan kamarnya yang dulu. Sambil menahan nyeri ia berusaha bangkit sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang membelit kaki kanannya.

"Ck." Ia berdecak kesal. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan ranjang sesempit itu. Baru satu malam dan ia tidak mendapatkan kesan apapun dari rumah ini, tak ada AC, tidak ada karpet bulu, tidak ada ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang empuk, dan banyak lagi. Keadaan ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya dulu.

Keinginannnya untuk berbaring terpaksa ia urungkan ketika tanpa sengaja mata fasetnya menangkap bayangan jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 6. Ia mengesah. Kantuk masih menguasai dirinya, tapi ia harus bersiap ke sekolah sekarang.

* * *

Akashi turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya. Gerbang sekolah hanya dilewati beberapa murid, dan kebanyakan mereka adalah murid-murid kutu buku. Tak seramai seperti saat biasa ia datang ke sekolah. Ia sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk menghindari kemungkinan berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan kiseki no sedai-nya. Ia tidak mau seorang pun menyadari kalau ia berangkat tanpa supirnya.

Akashi tak mau membuang-buang waktu, karena itu ia langsung mengambil langkah menuju kelasnya. Berjalan sendirian melewati koridor terasa agak aneh bagi Akashi, karena biasanya ia akan mendengar sapaan berisik dari teman-temannya, mengucapkan selamat pagi dan lain sebagainya. Gedung yang hening dengan lantangnya menggemakan ketukan sepatu Akashi, dan membuatnya seolah tengah berjalan di dalam gua.

Akashi memasuki kelasnya, duduk di salah satu kursi lalu menggelar papan shogi di atas mejanya. Tak berapa lama, Midorima datang.

"Akashi." Panggilan Midorima berhasil mengalihkan fokus Akashi. Namun, pria bersurai merah itu hanya melirik Midorima sebentar lalu kembali larut dalam permainannya.

Midorima berjalan dan mengambil tempat di belakang kursi Akashi. "Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini."

Akashi menyahut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Hn, benarkah?"

Midorima tak berkata lagi. Kaptennya dingin seperti biasa. Jika percakapan itu dilanjutkan mungkin percakapan tersebut akan berakhir monoton, terlebih saat ini Akashi tengah serius dengan bidak-bidak shoginya.

Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai membaca dari bagian halaman yang telah ia tandai. Kelas tersebut begitu hening dan tak seorangpun yang tahan dengan keheningan seperti itu selain mereka. Hanya ada ketukan bidak yang memenuhi ruangan.

* * *

Kelas berakhir. Pengecualian untuk anggota klub basket yang harus mengikuti latihan sebelum pulang. Akashi diikuti Midorima di belakangnya memasuki gymnasium. Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko ternyata sudah berada di sana lebih dulu.

"Sup!" Sapa Aomine sekilas pada kedua orang yang baru datang tersebut sambil masih melanjutkan one on one-nya dengan Kise.

"Konnichiwa, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun." Sapa Kuroko usai menyelesaikan pemanasan.

"Kemana Satsuki dan Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Momoi-san aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau Murasakibara-kun, ia pergi sebentar membeli cemilan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Shintarou, hubungi Atsushi. Satsuki tidak perlu, karena aku yakin dia tidak pergi untuk bermain-main." Akashi berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia menyimpan tasnya di sudut ruangan dan memasuki ruang ganti.

"Kukira Akashi tidak masuk hari ini." Sahut Aomine yang baru saja menyelesaikan one on one-nya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Ayo mulai lagi dari awal, Aominecchi!" Gerutu Kise yang meminta permainan ulang karena belum menang.

"Hentikan Kise, kau harus latihan lebih rajin lagi untuk bisa mengalahkanku." Ujar Aomine lantas terkekeh. Sedangkan Kise hanya merengut.

"Aku juga mengira ia tidak masuk. Tapi ternyata ia hanya datang lebih pagi dari biasanya." Kata Midorima. Ia menekan tombol _send_ di ponselnya lalu sesaat kemudian pesan untuk Murasakibara terkirim.

"Datang lebih pagi? Tidak biasanya-ssu." Timpal Kise.

"Jangan bergosip." Sela Akashi yang tiba-tiba kembali. Seketika mereka bungkam.

Tak lama kemudian, Murasakibara kembali dengan dua kantung besar berisi snack di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang _pocky_.

"Ara, sudah mau mulai kah?" Tanyanya.

"Simpan snack itu untuk nanti, Atsushi!" Perintah Akashi.

"Hai, hai."

Layaknya anjing terdidik, ia menuruti Akashi layaknya menuruti majikan. Ia menyimpan kumpulan snacknya diantara tas milik teman-temannya dan bergabung ke lapangan.

"Latihan hari ini akan selesai jam 4." Cetus Akashi.

Semua teman satu tim-nya kecuali Kuroko dengan kompak menyeru, "Eh?"

"Tumben sekali-ssu." Guman Kise.

* * *

Matahari senja di langit bagian barat menampakkan semburat oranye-nya. Latihan telah berakhir, semua anggota sudah pulang kecuali Aomine dan Kise yang enggan mengakhiri one on one mereka.

Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara keluar meninggalkan kawasan Teiko dan mulai berjalan untuk pulang. Hal yang tidak biasa karena Akashi juga ikut berjalan kaki bersama mereka.

"Akashi-kun, tidak biasanya kau pulang berjalan kaki. Bahkan mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu pulang berjalan kaki." Celetuk Kuroko.

Midorima memicing ke arah Kuroko. Ia tak menyangka Kuroko berasil meluncurkan kalimat yang sedari tadi tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakannya jauh sebelum Kuroko mendahuluinya, tetapi ia terlalu ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba hal yang baru." Ujar Akashi asal.

"Souka. Aku ingat kau pernah berkata ingin merubah hidupmu yang membosankan. Jadi kau sudah mulai mencobanya." Kata Kuroko.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kapan aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Kemarin, waktu melihat bintang jatuh."

Tunggu. Akashi baru ingat hal itu sekarang. Daripada merasa malu karena pernah mengatakan hal aneh kepada orang yang -ehem- diam-diam dikaguminya, terlebih orang tersebut mengingatnya dengan baik, Akashi justru terhenyak. Ia memang tidak percaya, sungguh sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan percaya hal-hal takhayul. Tapi, sesuatu tak terjadi begitu saja.

Hidupnya memburuk karena ia meminta bintang jatuh untuk mengubah hidupnya. **(Nanodayo : bilang aja percaya, susah amat / Akashi : aku tidak percaya / Nanodayo : gak usah tsundere deh, yang boleh tsundere itu cuma Midorin / Akashi : cari mati ya? / Nanodayo : YO LANJUT LANJUT! *afraid*)**

"Semoga kau berhasil, Akashi-kun." Oh, Kuroko yang baik hati pun mendoakan keberhasilannya. Entah harus senang karena didoakan atau khawatir karena doa Kuroko merupakan doa yang buruk baginya. Cepat atau lambat ia harus kembali ke hidupnya yang ideal.

* * *

Akashi masuk ke rumahnya yang baru (baca : tumpangan) lewat pintu belakang karena pintu depan rumah tersebut digunakan sebagai pintu masuk café. Masuk lewat belakang berarti ia masuk melalui dapur. Di sana ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang bekerja sebagai koki.

"Akashi-kun, sudah lama aku menunggu kepulanganmu." Seru cucu pemilik café menyambutnya. "Cepat ganti pakaian, café ramai sekali." katanya terakhir kali sebelum kembali ke café mengantar pesanan.

Akashi menghela napasnya. Hari pertamanya, ia harap tidak berakhir kacau. Akashi tidak habis pikir mengapa gadis itu menyuruhnya menjadi _maid _padahal ia bisa mempekerjakannya sebagai koki. Apakah karena tidak ada kursi kosong lagi untuk koki? Menyebalkan.

Akashi melangkah lurus menuju kamar ganti. Ia menatap ragu pakaiannya. Terlalu imut, gadis itu bahkan memberikan _wig _yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya, dan _twintail_? Apa-apaan ini? Gadis itu bosan hidup, ya? Karena terpaksa, akhirnya ia memakai seragamnya, dan tepat ketika ia keluar, semua koki yang semula tak memperhatikannya membelalakkan mata. Mereka sudah pasti terkejut melihat anak laki-laki yang beberapa menit lalu memasuki dapur berubah menjadi gadis _moe_ yang _pettanko_.

"Sesuai dugaan, kau tampak moe, Akashi-kun!" Seru cucu pemilik café yang baru saja kembali ke dapur. "Hei kalian, jangan bocorkan kalau dia ini laki-laki, ya!"

"H…hai." Jawab para koki ragu.

Sang cucu pemilik café tersenyum manis ke arah Akashi, "Akashi-kun ganbatte!"

Akashi kembali menghela napasnya. Sungguh pekerjaan yang berat. Ia keluar dengan lesu sambil terus berharap tak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia seorang laki-laki, apalagi menyadari ia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kapten kiseki no sedai. Saking konsentrasinya berharap, ia tidak menyadari semua pasang mata tertuju padanya saat itu juga. Mengagumi keimutannya. Sungguh postur yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu sangat mendukung untuknya.

Tak berapa lama, lonceng di depan pintu masuk terdengar dan disusul suara gaduh dari beberapa orang yang masuk. Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya, semua _maid _sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, hanya dirinya yang tak melakukan apapun saat ini. Akashi yang masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan reflex menoleh ke arah cucu pemilik café dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya _apa yang harus kulakukan? _Namun, sang cucu nenek yang sibuk hanya mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat untuknya menemui pelanggan yang baru masuk tersebut.

Ketika sekelompok laki-laki yang baru masuk itu berhenti di depannya, tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain mengucapkan, "I…I…Irrashaimase, gosujin-sama." dengan canggung. Terkutuklah suaranya yang berat, beruntung mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Akashi memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, ia belum mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah siswa SMA yang mengenakan seragam SMA Seirin. Mereka semua tampak lebih tinggi darinya, dan sekarang mereka menatap Akashi dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Twintail…_" gumam seseorang diantara mereka, pria berwajah kucing. Meski terdengar pelan tapi cukup untuk menggetarkan gendang telinga Akashi.

"Meski pettanko, tapi dia cukup kawaii." Gumam seorang lagi, kali ini ia mengenakan kacamata.

"Tubuh yang mungil…" Kali ini giliran seorang bermata runcing menyahut.

"_She's absolutely lolita…_" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan dan berhasil memunculkan tiga buah sudut siku-siku berwarna merah di kening Akashi. Mungkin Akashi sudah menikam mereka dengan gunting kesayangannya jika saja seorang gadis berambut coklat tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan menendang mereka.

"Kalian ingin mati, ya?" Ucap gadis itu dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal. Ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk, sementara Akashi berdiri di dekat kursi yang mereka duduki sambil menulis pesanan.

"Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana, dan ternyata kalian di sini, hentaitachi." Keluh gadis tersebut sambil bertopang dagu.

"Warui, kami kelaparan dan mencari makanan." Kata pria tinggi berambut cokelat dan beralis agak tebal.

"Lalu kenapa kesini? Kalian tertarik dengan _maid-maid-_nya kan?"

Seorang yang sedari tadi tidak membuka matanya tertawa. "Bukan, bukan, uang kami tidak cukup untuk pergi kemanapun selain kemari. Ya, kan Hyuuga?"

Seorang berkacamata yang diliriknya tampak tak acuh, pria itu sekarang menatap ke arah Akashi. "Hei, boleh kutahu namamu?"

Akashi menghela napasnya. "Aka…" ups, ia hampir lupa. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengetahui identitasnya saat ini. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui kiseki no sedai. Mendengar namanya sekali saja, pasti mereka akan segera mengetahui identitasnya.

Akashi memandang pria di depannya tampak menunggu jawabannya. "Aka?"

"A…Aka…Sei…Aka…"

"Ah, Akari? Sei, Seiko? Akari Seiko?" Seorang di sebelahnya menyela.

"Jangan menebak sembarangan, Izuki!"

"Kalian!" seketika sebuah kepalan mendarat di pipi pria berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga dan seorang yang duduk di sampingnya, yang diketahui bernama Izuki.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Akashi tak bisa bersikap ramah lagi, kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Beginikah _maid café? _mengapa para gadis-gadis yang lain bisa tahan digoda seperti itu?

Tak berapa lama, lonceng kembali terdengar. Kali ini seorang anak seumuran dengannya bersama dengan seorang anak yang kira-kira menduduki bangku kelas 4 SD. Anak kelas 4 SD itu menarik manja tangan pria bersurai biru muda yang berjalan dengan langkah agak terseret di belakangnya.

Tunggu, biru muda?

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi warna biru muda itu tidak berubah. Wajah itu, tidak salah lagi itu adalah dia.

"Tetsuya…" Gumamnya pelan dengan suara yang serak, tepat ketika pria bersurai biru itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka sempat bertatap muka beberapa detik, sama-sama terdiam.

"Tetsuyanii?" Anak kelas 4 SD itu memanggil sang biru muda, tapi Kuroko menghiraukan. Ia menarik anak itu bersamanya, berjalan mendekati Akashi.

Bibir sang surai biru itu terbuka. "Kau sepertinya…

Habis. Habislah Akashi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Nanodayo : Haaah, akhirnya berkat doa semuanya chapter 2 ini selesai sebelum TO. Tadinya saya pikir bakan kelar pas abis TO. Tapi ternyata dapet mood huhu. Makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah baca chapter 1 kemarin, makasih juga review-nya, makasih juga fave dan follow-nya. Arigatou gozaimasuuuuu. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya :) need your participation as always… isi kotak yang di bawah dengan komentar, saran, dan lain-lainnya ya~**


End file.
